Jaylene Lugo
'Jaylene Lugo '(ジェイレネルーゴ Jeirene Rūgo) is the lead Cure in Super Love Precure!. She is a 14-year-old girl who loves to help people in need. Her Cure form is 'Cure Friendship '(キュアフレンドシップ Kyua Furendoshippu), the Pretty Cure of Love and Hope. Her catch phase is 'Every day is a happy day! '. Appearance Jaylene has long dark pink hair tied up into a side ponytail, secured with a pink ribbon. She also has magenta eyes. She wears a pink off-the-shoulder shirt with a darker pink heart imprinted on it, and also wears a white singlet underneath. She also wears a white frilly skirt with pink polka-dots on it, and wears dark pink boots. She also wears a pink necklace. As Cure Friendship, she has long fuchsia hair with a pink bow with a heart on it with 3 polka dots on each side of the bow, she wears a vest, and in the middle it has a heart-wing, she also has circle sleeves with on her shoulders. She wears medium gloves, at the end with ruffles at the end of the gloves, and on the vest has a light pink and gold border with a pocket that has a heart on it. Under her vest is a shirt with two gold borders is in the middle but far apart and in the middle of the borders there are six hearts, three on one side and three on the other, and at the other side of the borders there one heart-wing on one side and another on the other side. She wears a belt that has a heart-wing with polka-dots on the sides of the belt, the belt holds the Lovely Palette which heart-shaped palette with a pink ribbon on it, her skirt has polka dots around the the skirt and there two layers of ruffles, the boot is white with a heart on the bottom and in the back bottom, it has pink bows. As Princess of Love in the Joy Kindgom, she wears a pink pale dress, she has a tiara with a heart with wing, with pink silp on shoes. Personality A kind and loving 14 year-old girl who loves to help everybody who is in need, and she is good at making drawings, likes to act, hanging with her best friends, Alexa and Shrina, and is kind of like a drama queen. She gets really excited of new events and cool stuff and wants everybody in the world with peace and friendship. History Becoming Cure Friendship TBA Relationships 'Alexa Foaud - '''Jaylene and Alexa are two of three best friends, and they are also teammates, even though that they have different personalities, they share a very close relationship. They been friends since 3rd Grade. 'Shrina Kodali - 'Jaylene and Shrina are two of three best friends, and they are also teammates. They share a very close relationship, they been friends since 4th Grade, and they both anime lovers. 'Cherry - 'Cherry is a dog-like fairy mascot and is Jaylene's fairy partner, they share a good bond together even though Cherry annoys her a little bit. '''Jessica Lugo- '''Jaylene's Mother. '''Jonathan Lugo- '''Jaylene's Father. '''Carlos Lugo- '''Jaylene's Older Brother, they usually fight a lot. Cure Friendship 'Cure Friendship '(キュアフレンドシップ ''Kyua Furendoshippu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Jaylene. She controls hearts and sparkles and the power of friendship. She tranforms when using the Friendship Charm. Her main attack is Heartful Friendship Shower. The only way to attack the Hanzai, is to use the Joy Charms. Attacks * 'Heartful Friendship Shower - '''is Cure Friendship's main attack which is use with the Heart Charm. * 'Friendship Dynamite Arrow - ''' is the attack of the Lovely Friendship Arrow which is use with the Dynamite Charm. Etymology '''Jaylene (ジェイレネ): '''The name ''Jaylene ''is an English name. The meaning of Jaylene is "feminine". '''Lugo (ルーゴ): '''The surname ''Lugo ''is a surname that originated from Spain. The meaning of Lugo is "child of Lucas". Therefore, Jaylene Lugo means "feminine child of Lucas". This name does not seem to be a pun to Jaylene's powers. ''Cure Friendship ''means the emotions or conduct of friends; the state of being friends. Songs Jaylene's voice actress, User:Peach98123, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses of Alexa Foaud and Shrina Kodali. Singles * My Heart * Eternal Friends * Sparkling Life Duets * Spread Your Wings (along with the voice actress of Alexa Foaud) * Wonderful Wish (along with the voice actress of Shrina Kodali) * Romantic Rose (along with the voice actor of Prince Tony) * Believe (along with the voice actress of Cure Destiny) * Forever Girls (along with the voice actresses of Alexa Foaud, Shrina Kodali) Trivia * Jaylene is the first Cure to have an English name. * She is also the first Cure to control the power of hearts and sparkles * Jaylene's birthday falls on February 26. ** Her Zodiac is Pisces. * Jaylene is the fourth lead Cure to be the Pretty Cure of Love, preceded by Momozono Love/Cure Peach, Aida Mana/Cure Heart and Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely. * Jaylene is the second lead Cure to be the Pretty Cure of Hope, preceded by Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream. ** Jaylene is the fifth Cure overall to be the Pretty Cure of Hope, preceded by Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White, Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream, Aono Miki/Cure Berry and Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune. * Jaylene shares a few similarities with Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream: ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both are very cheerful. ** Both are the Pretty Cures of Hope. * Jaylene also shares a few similarities with Momozono Love/Cure Peach: ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both have been friends with the rest of their teams before the start of the series (however, Love was not friends with Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion before the series). ** Both are the Pretty Cures of Love. Gallery Official Art/Profile Jaylenee.png|Jaylene Lugo Cure Friendship 3.png|Cure Friendship Jaylene Lugo Summer Clot.jpg|Jaylene's Summer Outfit Face Profile Jaylene Halloween .jpg|Jaylene's Halloween Witch Costume Screenshots Jaylene Lugo Cure Friendship Princess of Love Previews Princess of Lo.jpg|Princess of Love First Preview Super Angel Friendship .jpg|Super Angel Friendship First Preview Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Super Love Precure! Category:Cures